That Story I Neglected to Name
by chop chop master onion
Summary: Vash has turrets syndrome...what could possibly be more entertaining? man his sunglasses are so cool... and dont forget Shmoopy! hey does anyone know if you can submit drawings here? please tell me if you can! peace out


THAT STORY I NEGLECTED TO NAME

chop chop master onion

chapter 1

why doesn't anyone notice his turrets syndrome? are we all that dumb?

*a pretty blonde girl is walking down the dirt streets of a small town, humming happily, a gray cat at her heels*

man: hey you! get back here! thief!!

*a small boy runs around the corner, and crashes into Noodles*

Noodles: are you ok? why ya runnin so fast?

*the man catches up with the boy, grabs the collar of his shirt*

boy: lemme go! I didn't do anything!

Man: you stole food from my shop! where's your mother? we've got to talk to her…

boy: I don't have one! please I was starving I need food!

Noodles: what if I pay will you let him go?

man: sure why not? Oh, wait, I know, he'll just steal from someone else!

*The man takes the money Noodles hands him, and leaves*

Noodles: what are you doing? That's wrong!

boy: I needed food-!

Noodles: no, no, how you did it was all wrong! the secret is you DON'T GET CAUGHT!

boy: …

Noodles: so what's your name?

boy: Kaite…

Noodles: I'm Noodles, and this is Shmoopy!

Shmoopy:  *purrs and rubs against Kaite's leg*

Noodles: come on, I have some food in my fort!

all: *walks to Noodles fort*

Noodles: it's just over here….

Voice: hey, Leon! Check this out!

Leon: what is it, Don? we already ate all their food…

Noodles: hey! get out of there! that fort took me all day to make!!!

Leon: *walks up to Noodles, eyes her suspiciously* whatcha gunna do about it?

Kaite: get out of here, before I make you-

Leon: make us what, ya little runt-?

Shmoopy: *hisses*

Don: hey, I have an idea! lets take the girl and make her do our laundry! I'm pretty smelly…

Noodles: ew!

Leon: good idea, Don.  all women can do stuff like that, right?  *ties up struggling Noodles and picks her up, carrying her over his shoulder*

Noodles: and you wonder why no girl will go out with you!!

Shmoopy: *attempts to fight the two bad men but fails*

Kaite: come back here! *throws rocks, one hits Leon in the head*

Leon: ow! that hurt!

Don: I'm telling!!!

Kaite: *sulks* tattletale….

Noodles: kaite! go find help or, or, or something! I don't even know how to turn on a washing machine…

Leon and Don: *laughing hysterically for reasons unknown*

Kaite: don't worry! I wont let them make you wash their clothes!!

*gunshots coming from on top of a building, bullet lands near Leon and Don*

Leon: what the-??

Noodles: *****kicking wildly trying to get away*

Leon: ow! I'll let you walk if you just stop kicking me!

Noodles: *still kicking uncontrollably* I'm sorry, what?

Voice: do I need to shoot at you again or is someone going to notice me?!?

all: *look towards voice. unfortunately, they all have a different idea of there the voice is coming from*

Voice: up here!  SNICKERDOODLE!!

Leon: is it a bird? is it a plane? no, it's a moron with a gun!

Don: *laughs stupidly*

Voice: I'm not a moron! I'm Vash!

TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT

Vash saves the pretty girl and chases the bad men away*

Noodles: *as Vash unties her* thanks Vash..

Vash: *drooling* any time….

Shmoopy: *****purrs*

Female Voice: there, Maryl..the gunshots came from over here!

Maryl: your right, Milly…excuse me! what's going on here? is everyone ok?

Noodles: yep!…hey, where's Kaite?

Vash: who?….MEEP MEEP!!!

Maryl: well, I guess we get our hopes up…we'll never find Vash at this rate…

Noodles: but Vash is right he-

Vash: *covers Noodles mouth*  heh….what she meant to say was EAT MY DUST, MORTALS!!!

Noodles: so why do you guys need to find Vash?

Maryl: we work for the Bernadelli Insurace Company-

Milly: were Disaster Investigators!

Maryl: yes, and we've been assigned to catch Vash and keep him under 24 hour surveillance to prevent him from causing any further property damage-

Vash: 24-hour surveillance?!?!?!?!!?  HOLY MOTHER COFFEE BEAN!!!

Milly: is something wrong?

Vash:  no…heh… everything is fine and DANDY!! well, see ya! *runs away*

Noodles: hey VASH!! wait up, VASH!

Vash: *runs back in a cloud of dust and covers her mouth again* bye! *whispering to Noodles as running away*  what are you trying to do???

Noodles: what? I was just gunna ask you if I could wear your sunglasses…there just so cool….*starts crying*

Vash: don't cry! here, you can wear them!

Noodles: yay!

End chapter 1

why does nobody notice his turrets syndrome? are we all that dumb?


End file.
